callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
O Cristo Redentor
O Cristo Redentor is a Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is based on the campaign level "Takedown" and the objective is to kill all enemies without harming civilians. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 1 minute 16.2 secondsIGN's Mark Bozon gets a Special Ops hands-on, October 15th 2009 Gameplay The player, or players, starts off the beginning part of the story mode level "Takedown" that's not too big. The player's objective is to attack and defend against the numerous militia in the village and also keep civilian casualties to a minimum, so they must watch their fire. The amount of enemies they face depends on the level's difficulty: on Regular, they need to kill 30 enemies and can only kill up to 6 civilians. On Hardened, they will have to kill 40 hostiles (including dogs) but can only kill up to 4 civilians. In Veteran, they'll have to kill 50 enemies (again including dogs) but the player can only kill 3 civilians. As always, if a player is damaged too much in co-op, they will be put into Last Stand. There are several Care Packages containing ammo distributed throughout the level, so if the player runs low on ammo and doesn't want to scavenge for a new gun, these packages can be useful. Walkthrough Have players stick together. One can use the AA12 with the heartbeat sensor while the second player can follow with any weapon he prefers. Basically, you're lurking in interiors, foiling the A.I. as they try to fire and track you. When one player is downed, clear the zone and revive. Visit the ammo crate at the start of the favella and have fun nuking enemies. There's no time limit! Weapon loadout Starting Weaponry TAR-21 menu icon MW2.png|TAR-21 with Holographic Sight File:Ranger menu icon MW2.png|Ranger Initial Area AA-12 menu icon MW2.png|AA-12 with Heartbeat Sensor and Red Dot Sight Claymore menu icon MW2.png|Four Claymores Found in Level Enemy weaponry can be found with and without attachments. The Claymores are found inside houses (2 per pile). AK-47 menu icon MW2.png|AK-47 with or without Grenadier or Red Dot Sight MP5k menu icon MW2.png|MP5K Mini Uzi menu icon MW2.png|Mini-Uzi with or without Akimbo Desert Eagle menu icon MW2.png|Desert Eagle Akimbo FAL menu icon MW2.png|FAL with or without ACOG Sight, Shotgun or Red Dot Sight RPD menu icon MW2.png|RPD with Red Dot Sight or ACOG Sight RPG-7 menu icon MW2.png|RPG-7 G18 menu icon MW2.png|G18 (Dropped by Militia in Last Stand) Claymore menu icon MW2.png|Claymores. Found inside houses. Trivia * "O Cristo Redentor" is Portuguese for Christ the Redeemer, the name of the large statue of Jesus in Rio De Janeiro, where this mission is set. The statue can be seen if the player looks up in a certain direction in "Takedown", "The Hornet's Nest", "High Explosive", and the map "Favela". * There is no set limit of enemies within this level, rather the enemy constantly respawns and they will keep doing so until the player has reached the score limit, in the same manner as "Body Count." * This is one of two levels in the entire Call of Duty series that allow the player to kill more than one civilian without failing the mission (The other being "No Russian"). However, "No Russian" has no limit to the civilians the player can kill, while "O Cristo Redentor" has a cap on the amount the player can kill, depending on the difficulty selected. * If the player no clips out of the map and heads to the streets, they will see Ghost, Meat and Royce running toward the alley the player chases Rojas' assistant through on the campaign level "Takedown". They will also notice that there are also civilians running around the street and cars on fire. Plus in the alley, Ghost and his team will run through the forklift that prevents the player from returning to the streets and then stop. If the player kills Ghost, or any of the civilians outside the map, they will not be penalized * At the end of the map, there is an ammo crate, where on the campaign the player would go to catch Rojas. There is a house near this ammo crate. When the player enters the house from that side, throw a grenade into the door on the door to the other side of the house. It'll get stuck in the door midair and blow up. References thumb|300px|right Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels